The Quest for Fisch
The Quest for Fisch was a quest made by Jock Hochstadt, Piper J. Cub, Austin8310, Dave Hochstadt, Dan Beronews, Akbaboy later, and Explorer to go and find the missing Fisch Hochstadt. It takes place during The Viking Empire Civil War. Prologue In the previous book, we left off our story with Fisch Hochstadt still missing, only that this case is more puzzling than before. So far, Dave Hochstadt had called the CNIC and EPF to investigate what happened. Everyone is still in Snowzerland except for Happyface and Barkjon, who grew tired of the ordeal and headed home for some rest. Swiss also got really angry at Explorer, who crashed his computer. Note that this story may also be told in the first person point of view because this story unravels a lot of new stuff in it, but for the most part, this story will be in the Omnicient point of view. Chapter 1:CNIC Search Back at the Northern Coast of Snowzerland, CNIC ships dotted the Snowzerland sea. On the Command CNIC ship, Dave, Piper and Jock were walking down a hallway and entered into the ship's command room. Admiral Dan Beronews was talking with Roy Dibbs other high officials at the meeting table. Dan saw the group arrive. "Come sit down, everyone! There are seats reserved for you all." Everyone took their seats. Piper took a Doughnut from the box in the middle of the table. Dan:"So...our progress with tracking Fisch has been slow." Dave:"What do you mean?" Dan:"We haven't found his body or any of his DNA in the water. Our Sonar hasn't picked up anything." Jock:"What is the sonar's Radius?" Dan:"Twenty Miles." Piper:"Fisch has gone a long distance already then." Dan:"Yes, we are also doing another case here too...it's about some penguin who went out with his motor boat and never returned." Dave:"Any Progress with that?" Dan:"No. He wasn't found....not even his boat." Jock:"Maybe we can track Fisch using his DNA!" Dave:"Remember that I do have a DNA scanner, but not a DNA tracker." Dan Beronews:"We could combine your scanner with our Sonar and GPS to..." Piper:"Create a tracker!" Everyone got to work as Dave added his scanner to the GPS and Sonar. After a few more Adjustments, the machine was ready to work. Dave:"I have a couple of his feathers that he left behind at the beach." Dave placed the feathers onto the scanner, and it began the scanning process. Then, the machine beeped. Dan Beronews:"Wow! Fisch is far from here! He's far up north...." Jock:"In the Human World place of South Africa! Fisch made it that far!" Piper:"For the humans, they consider it to be the bottom of their world, but for us it is the beginning of the top." Dave:"Well...Then how are we going to rescue him? We can't interfere with humans and how are we going to get there?" Jock:"It's a long process. We should plan that out, but we need to get going. I have to get back to Frostize by the order of my king." Dan Beronews:"Wait, I have an update on the other missing penguin! My men have found him stuck in a cave. He claims his boat to have been hijacked by a fish penguin." Dave:"That's Fisch!" Jock:"Fisch would hijack a harmless civilian's boat? I know he did that before in the Kermillian Channels on a Quest long ago, but that situation was different...what is his doing for all of this?" ---- At the Keukenhof Castle, Swiss Ninja went back on his computer again after it crashed the last day. He had several of his best technicians helping him fix the computer, which was something that took several hours because Explorer screwed the computer up badly. Swiss:"Glad that nuisance is gone...." Swiss went onto the internet. Swiss:"I have 50 new unread messages??? How is this possible?" Swiss opened the first one and screamed like a girl. The letter was from the Human dating site, eHarmony. It read: ---- Dear Swiss Ninja, I got your e-mail asking that you want to go out with me. I read your profile and I think that we are going to be a compatible couple! I see that you love penguins so much, you cover your real face with a picture of a penguin too! I want to meet you one day so that we could go out and get to know you some more! -Sally Swiss:"Who is Sally?.....OMG, She is a Human! I don't even have an eHarmony account!" Swiss looks at all of the unread e-mails. Swiss:"AAAAAAHHHH! They are all from that dating site! AHHHHHH!" Swiss looked at the note that Explorer left him the day before. There was a back side to the letter, Saying: P.S: I used the internet before I left... Swiss crumpled the piece of paper. Swiss:"AUGH! CURSE YOU AGAIN EXPLORER FREDDELL ANTICS!!!!" ---- Once again, SN had screamed his lungs out, and everyone in Zurich was able to hear him, especially Explorer. Explorer:"Heh, Heh. That never gets old. I should come here more often." Jock, Dave, and Piper enter the room. Corai:"Where have you been?" Jock:"We were with Dan Beronews and the CNIC." Piper:"We found out that Fisch wound up in South Africa!" Corai:"Mamma Mia! No way!" Explorer:"Human Territory..." Dave:"I hear Africa is a wild place, and doesn't have as much humans as other places." Piper:"Ah, Yes Africa. My Parents have told me stories of that place when I was young. They said it was a place of savages, with wild beasts roaming the wilderness." Explorer:"Savages?" Piper:"Eh....uncivilized Humans. I hear there are lots of them up there." Explorer:"How are we going to get there?" Suddenly, Jock's phone rang. Jock:"Hello?" Jock's had a look of fear on his face. Yilk:"What's Going on?" Jock:"The King of the Viking Empire is in great danger! An Invasion is abrupting at the border of the Frostize Province Border....our own citizens are turing against each other!" Everyone started to back. Explorer:"I had fun here, but I have to go home...good luck, Jock." Jock:"See you later." Explorer left the Hotel room and headed for the airport. Jock and the Others checked out of their hotel and went back to their learjet. Jock went through the Zurich Center, Contacted Tower, and Took off, heading for the Viking Empire. Jock:"What is going on back at home?" Chapter 2:Frostize Escape Several Hours later, Jock's Learjet landed at the Frostize International Airport. Jock:"Piper, go open the Doors, we are in a hurry!" Piper Opened the Learjet's doors. Jock:"I'll need some backup. Corai and Clovis, just stay put." Everyone except Corai and Clovis left the plane. Jock and the others rushed out of the airport into the city. The city streets were empty. Overturned market carts and trash was everywhere. Everyone seemingly hid inside the buildings. Then, the group finally made it to the King's Palace. There was a crowd of armed penguins surrounding the Palace Doors. Jock Gasped. "A Riot!!!" One of them was banging the doors, while others fired their guns at the windows. Jock:"ATTACK!!!!!" Jock and Yilk took out their swords, while Piper and Dave took out their guns and Snowzer Cheese. Piper:"Eat Snowzer Cheese! IT'S GOT VITAMIN BOOM!" Piper threw the Cheese at the soldiers after licking it, and went off, covering them in Cheese..... Jock and Yilk had an epic sword fight with the other rebels. They were easily outnumbered, but they managed to stay on top of them. Piper:"Let's get this over with." Piper threw a Deletion bomb at Jock's and Yilk's opponents. Jock:"Thank you, Piper, we owe you one." Piper:"All in a day's work for a puffle. Lets get your king." The King opened the doors of the palace. King:"Jock! I am glad you are safe! We must leave the Viking Empire! The other Provinces are rebelling against us!" Dave:"A Civil War!" Everyone started to rush towards the airport. However, the Rebels weren't finished yet. They still were coming after the Hochstadt Gang. Jock:"Dave! Use your Spy Phone!" Dave got out his spy phone and teleported them back to the plane. Piper got back into the pilot's seat. Jock:"Start the Plane, we dont need clearance anymore. The rebels probably took over the control tower already." Suddenly, the Rebels started running towards the Learjet. Jock:"Let's go!" ---- To Be Continued!